Cullens Truth or Dare family fun
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Cullen's play truth or dare Esme's point of view
1. Lets Play A Game

Hey Guys I will update soon even if no one reads but if your reading this that's awesome and it will be my birthday when i wake up and check this so please review and make my day :)

Team Carlisle Esme

Esme's Pov Point of view

I ran down the stairs and into Carlisle's arms as soon as he walked in the door from his day shift at the hospital.

"Hello Esme" my husband said as he kissed my head.

"I Love you" He said "I Love you too" I said.

"Come on love birds family fun night" Alice's voice chimed from the couch.

"Ok in a minute Alice let me have a shower first" Carlisle said as he kissed me lightly on the lips and walked up the stairs.

I went over and sat in front of the couch next to the window facing the TV and waited for my husband.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice on the couch facing towards the wall "So what are we playing" I asked as Edward and Bella walked in.

Renesmee must be with Jacob. "I'm not telling. No cheating Edward" Alice said and poked her tongue out at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes " How can I went your not thinking about it" Edward said annoyed with his sister.

Then Rosalie and Emmett walked down the stairs and sat facing me and Bella and Edward were sitting facing the door.

Then Carlisle came down the stairs and sat next to me on the couch and patted his leg so I got up and sat on his lap.

"Ok so were playing truth or dare" Alice said excitedly. Everyone groaned.

"Were playing so suck it up" Alice said happily.

"Oooo pick me pick me" Emmett said a little too loud and very excited.

"Yes Emmett" Alice said smiling. "Hmm Eddie boy truth or dare" Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddie boy my name is Edward Dare" Edward said.

I dare you too call Jacob and tell him you love him and you love that he is going to be your son in law some day" Emmett said smiling happy with himself.

I Laughed and Carlisle hugged me

Ok guys make my wish come true and read this :) Team Carlisle Esme


	2. The Game

Thanks to my amazing readers I am so glad that you are reading. Please Review, Favourite and follow :) :)

Disclaimer I do not own twilight Stephenie Myer does

enjoy :) :)

Esme's POV

"Emmett of all the dares you were thinking in your evil little head you had to choose this one" Edward said.

"A dares a dare brother" Emmett said smirking.

Edward sighed and took out his phone. He pressed call on Jacobs contact and waited.

The phone rang four times before he picked up. "Hello" Jacobs voice said.

"Hello Jacob. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I love that you are going to be my son in law one day" Edward blurted out.

"Oooo,k then" a confused Jacob said. "Bye" Edward said as he hung up the phone.

All of the kids Except Edward burst out laughing and Carlisle and I were trying not to laugh.

Edward looked annoyed but slightly amused. Bella was laughing the most.

"OK OK Jasper truth or dare" Edward said when everyone had recovered from laughing.

"Truth" Jasper said looking slightly afraid.

"What do you think of Alice's shopping" Edward said smirking.

Jasper smiled and said "If that's how my Ali wants to express herself than I have no problem with it". Alice smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Bella truth or dare" Jasper said.

"Dare" Bella said looking proud of herself.

"I dare you to run around the outside of the house screaming I'm a chicken because I chose truth" Jasper smirked.

Bella's mouth fell open but she quickly shut it and stood up.

She walked to the door and turned around to glare at Jasper and then opened the door and walked out.

She ran around the house screaming 'I'm a chicken cause I chose truth' when she came back in she sat down next to Edward and said "Why did I say I'm a chicken"?

"Because you were feeling scarred when you said dare" Jasper said simply.

"Oh. Carlisle truth or dare" Bella asked.

"Truth" my husband answered. "Have you ever loved anyone besides Esme" Bella asked.

"No Esme is the only person I have ever came close to loving" Carlisle answered truthfully.

"I love you too" I said. "I know" Carlisle said. I could hear the smile that was on his face in his voice.

"Rosalie truth or dare" Carlisle asked. "Dare" Rosalie answered confidently.

"I dare you to let Alice dress you up and do your makeup".

Rosalie sighed and got up as Alice pulled her up the and up the stairs.

"I thought she would have liked that" I said.

"Yes but Alice has plans. Pay back for something from what I can gather" Edward said smirking.

"Thank gosh that vampires can't cut their hair" Jasper added.

When Rosalie came down the stairs after Alice who was skipping happily and went to sit next to Jasper we all got a shock.

Rosalie looked like a clown her makeup made her look like a clown and she was dressed in old jeans and a paint stained T-shirt.

Rosalie must be really upset. She went and sat next to Emmett and huffed. "Alice truth or dare" Rosalie asked


	3. Chapter 3 Another dare

I do not own Twilight Stephenie Myer does

Chapter 3

Alice's eyes when blank. Looking for what Rosalie would choose no doubt.

She blinked and smiled as she came back to the present.

"Truth" Alice replied. Rosalie groaned. She must have had a good dare planned.

"If we were all in a burning building who would you choose" Rosalie asked.

"Duh. What a stupid truth Jasper obviously and you could all get out yourselves" Alice smirked.

Her eyes went blank again. She snapped back to the present and turned to me.

"Esme truth or dare" Alice asked. What could she possibly ask or dare me that could be that bad.

They never do anything bad too Carlisle and I.

"Truth" I said. "If you could have anything in the world what would it be" She asked.

I knew she would ask something like that so that I so wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Carlisle of course" I told her. Carlisle kissed my forehead.

"Jasper truth or dare" I asked. "Dare" Jasper said confidently.

Alice had a look of horror on her face. "Jasper I dare you too swap clothes with Alice" I told them.

Edward who had been smirking the whole time now burst out laughing.

Alice and Jasper went upstairs to swap clothes and came back down.

We all burst out laughing at Alice's face. Lucky for Jasper Alice was wearing pants not a dress or skirt.

They sat down and Jasper looked around the room choosing his next victim of truth or dare.

"Emmett truth or dare" Jasper asked. "Dare" Emmett voice boomed. "Ok Emmett I dare you too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Truth or dare" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Dare" Emmett's voice boomed.

"I dare you too….. not speak to Rosalie through the whole game and every time that you do adds another hour after the game that you can't be in the same room as her" Jasper said.

Emmett's mouth was hanging open.

"Dude that's not cool" Emmett complained.

"A dares a dare Emmett" Edward mocked. "Shut up Eddie boy" Emmett threatened.

"Don't call me Eddie boy" Edward muttered.

Then Jacob and Nessie walked in. "Hey guys" Nessie said then came and sat next to me.

"Hello Nessie" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. It has been a year since the Voltori made us all come together and Nessie looked about eight.

"Just in time you too. Jacob truth or dare" Emmett asked. "Ohhh you were playing truth or dare, hmm that makes sense" Jacob pondered to himself.

"HA Yeah Eddies dare" Emmett laughed. "Don't call me Eddie" Edward said becoming extremely irritated.

"Ok umm dare" Jacob said. "I dare you too kiss Bella" Emmett said. Edward, Bella and Nessie growled.

"My Jacob" Nessie hissed. Everyone looked towards her. She was so cute.

Bella sighed "A dares a dare we may as well get it over with. Jacob".

Jacob came over and sat in front of Bella. And she punched him in the nose.

"OWW" Jacob exclaimed. Edward laughed. "Don't you ever even consider it" Bella hissed at him.

Jacob turned towards Carlisle. "I think she broke my nose" Jacob said.

Everyone wrinkled their noses, well except Carlisle and I. "Jacob your blood smells worse that you do, ugh" Rosalie said in disgust.

Carlisle examined Jacob's nose. "Well Bella you broke it this time" Carlisle chuckled.

"Serves him right. It counts for both times I punched him" Bella said still irritated.

"You two better leave. "Jacob put Nessie to bed….Then leave" Alice suggested. Jacob nodded and picked Nessie up and carried her out the door.

"Ok round two" Alice said excitedly.


	5. A New round of truth or dare

Hey guy's I'm back

Hoping you guys are still into this and If I get like one read I'll continue I'm serious cause it was really popular before. Please, Please, Please, Please review and favourite guys. Oh and any other POV's dares or truths you want, just ask ;) :)

Esme's POV

"Guy's get down here, were playing truth or dare" Alice called.

I looked up from the blue prints I was drawing.

"Look, there's the easy ways and the hard way and you all end up down here both times, so I suggest the easy way" Alice called.

I laughed quietly and came down the stairs, Alice, Jasper and Emmett already waiting.

"Why must you do this too us" Edward asked as he walked inside holding Bella's hand, Renesmee walking in front of them with Jacob holding his hand.

Edward was eyeing her hand very closely as he sat down with Bella.

Carlisle came next, then Rosalie. "Ok, now we're ready to start" Alice said.

"Oo, can I go first, can I go first" Emmett asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Yes Emmett" Alice said.

"Woo, ok umm, Oo Eddie truth or dare" Emmett asked.

"Why must you call me Eddie and why are you singing Hakuna-Matata in your head" Edward asked.

"Just answer the question" Emmett said. "Fine, dare" Edward said, then a look of horror spread across his face, and a look of utter bliss spread across Alice's.

"I dare you to let Alice give you a make over" Emmett said.

"Yay" Alice said, standing up and skipping over to Edward, then dragging him up to her room.

"Poor guy" Jasper muttered.

A moment later Edward returned, looking ridiculous, he had red lip stick on, Mascara and eye liner.

"Rosalie, truth or dare" Edward asked. "Dare" she said bravely, knowing she was going to cop it because Emmett.

"I dare you to wear Emmett's clothes" Edward said.

She pouted but went upstairs and came back down wearing a pair of Emmett's jeans and his grey hoody.

"I think you look hot babe" Emmett told her as she sat down.

"Thanks, Jasper, truth or dare" I asked. "Dare" he said.

"Noo, he'll stretch them" Alice complained. "I dare you to wear Alice's clothes" I said.

He sighed but didn't complain and went to go get changed.

He came back down with a pair of Alice's jeans on that were way too small for him, and a sparkly singlet, her hunting clothes. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Emmett, truth or dare" Jasper asked. "Dare" he said.

"I dare you too call up Jessica Stanley and tell her that you have always loved her, when she believes you, you have to tell her it was just a dare" Jasper said.

Emmett took out his phone and dialled the number.

"Hello Jessica" he said when she picked up. "Emmett" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I was just calling to tell you that I have always loved you and always will" Emmett said.

"Really" Jessica asked.

"Really, from the bottom of my heart" Emmett said.

Everyone was holding back laughter.

"Oh Emmy bear, I love you too, but what about that blonde girl Rosalie" Jessica asked.

Jasper started laughing into his hand.

"Yeah, we're still together, I was dared to do this but you know, have a nice life" Emmett said and hung up.

As soon as he did we all burst out laughing. Even me and Carlisle were struggling to control ourselves.

"Jacob truth or dare" Emmett asked when we had all stoped laughing.

"Dare" he said. "I dare you too, call up Leah, and tell her that you love her" Emmett said proudly.

"What" Jacob exclaimed.

"You have too do it man, a dare's a dare" Emmett said smiling.

Jacob sighed and pulled out his phone. "Leah, I love you" Jacob said when she answered.

"Yeah, whatever Jake" she said then hung up.

"Renesmee truth or dare" Jacob asked. "Truth" Renesmee said.

"Whose your favourite wolf" he said. "You" she said happily.

"Carlisle, truth or dare" Renesmee asked. "Truth" Carlisle said.

"Did you cry when Edward got married" she asked. A laugh escaped my lips. "No, I did not" Carlisle said, turning to look at me.

"What, you where very happy but you didn't cry, but I thought you might though" I said.

"Esme, truth or dare" Carlisle asked me. "Truth" I said.

"Have you ever been to a wedding where you haven't cried" he asked. "Just the one, Charles" I said shivering at the thought.

"Whose, Charles" Renesmee asked. "Game's over let's go" Edward said standing up and leaving.

"I didn't upset you did I" Carlisle asked. "No, because he is my past and you are my future and present" I said then kissed him.

I may do a story when Esme tells Renesmee her back story. Tell me if you like that idea and tell me if you liked this story I'll keep updating Keep reading :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, another round of truth or dare

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW :) :)

Esme's POV

We're all gathered in the living room because Alice want's to play truth or dare.

"Ok, I'm going first this time, Bella truth or dare" Alice asked.

"Dare" Bella said.

"I dare you to let me dress you up" Alice said.

Bella sighed and Alice on her arm to get her to follow her up the stairs.

When they cam back Bella was wearing a black dress with high heels.

"See how pretty she looks" Alice said.

"Jasper truth or dare" Bella asked.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to, hug Jacob" she said.

Jasper wrinkled his nose.

"Why Bella" Jacob said shaking his head.

They both got up and hugged then sat back down.

"Rosalie, truth or dare" Jasper asked.

"Truth" Rosalie said.

"Would you trade Emmett for being human" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't" Rosalie said.

"Esme, truth or dare" Rosalie asked me.

"Truth" I answered.

"Do you ever wish you were human" she asked me.

"No, because if I was human I wouldn't have Carlisle" I told her.

"Jacob truth or dare" I asked him.

"Truth" he said.

"Is it true I remind you of your mother" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know what it is, I think it's that your so kind and motherly" Jacob said.

I gave him a warm smile.

"Edward, truth or dare" Jacob asked.

"Truth" Edward said.

"Do you ever wish you could turn off your mind reading" Jacob asked.

"Yes, sometimes, but I wouldn't want to get rid of it altogether" Edward said.

"Renesmee, truth or dare" Edward asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Do you like being able to project thoughts" Edward asked her.

"Yes, it's cool" she said.

After that we all left to go and do our own thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

"Emmett truth or dare" Alice asked.

"Dare" Emmett said.

"I dare you to kiss Jacob in wolf form" Alice said happily.

"Gross" Emmett said.

"Why does everyone always choose me to do the gross stuff" Jacob said.

"Just change already so we can get this over with" Emmett said.

"Not in the house" I said.

"Yay, why don't we do this dare, then do this rest at the mall" Alice said excitedly.

"Ok" Rosalie said.

We all went outside and Jacob ran into the bushes and came back as a wolf, and Emmett kissed his shoulder.

Jacob ran off the go change.

"Yuck, fur ball" Emmett said and everyone laughed.

When we got to the mall we all sat down on a wall.

"Edward, truth or dare" Emmett asked.

"Dare" Edward said.

"I dare you to go into a girls dress shop, and pick out a pink dress, then ask them if they have it a size twelve, if they ask who it's for, say for

yourself" Emmett said smirking.

Edward got up and went to the nearest girls clothing store and picked out a pink dress.

"Excuse me miss, do you have this in a size twelve" Edward asked politely.

I mentally praised him.

"Yes, is this for your girlfriend" the girl asked smiling.

"It was for me, never mind" Edward said, then walked out of the store as fast as a human could run.

Emmett was laughing.

"Rosalie, truth or dare" Edward asked.

"Truth" Rosalie said.

"Do you still hate Jacob" Edward asked.

"No, I do not still hat Jacob, although I still can't believe he threw food in my hair" Rosalie said and Jacob laughed earning a death stare.

"Jacob, truth or dare" Rosalie asked.

"Truth" Jacob said.

"Out of all the girls here, who do you think is the hottest, no including Renesmee" Rosalie asked.

"Ok, umm" Jacob said.

"Wow you already have this picked out, better tell the truth Jacob, or I could say something you might not want her mate to hear" Edward said.

"Fine, Esme" Jacob said.

Bella snorted.

"I know she's all motherly and everything but still" he said.

"What might I not want to know" Carlisle asked.

"I'll tell you when you can't do something you might regret, might" Edward said.

"Bella, truth or dare" Jacob asked.

"Truth" Bella replied.

"Out of Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I who do you think is hotter" Jacob asked, trying to take the attention of himself.

"If Edward isn't in it, Carlisle" Bella said looking down.

"Alright then Bella" Jasper joked.

"Jasper, truth or dare" I asked him.

"Truth, and if Alice isn't in this equation Esme" Jasper said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well I didn't ask my question yet so, why do you say Esme" Bella asked.

Now Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Out of all of the girls she's... got more going on upstairs... Come on you all agree with me right" Jasper asked.

All of the guys nodded.

I looked at Carlisle and he looked amused.

"Renesmee, truth or dare" Jasper asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Who out of all the girls do you think is prettier" Jasper asked.

"Esme, she looks like a princess" Renesmee said.

"Alice, truth or dare" Renesmee asked.

Alice smiled "Dare Renesmee".

"I dare you to buy me a new wardrobe" she said.

"Alright, I promise to do it after the game alright" Alice said.

"Alright" Renesmee said.

"Carlisle, truth or dare" Alice asked.

"Truth" Carlisle said.

"Out of all of the girls, who do think is more beautiful" Alice asked.

"Esme" Carlisle said.

I smiled at him.

"Ok Renesmee, shopping time" Alice said dancing ahead of Renesmee.

"It seems you are most desirable" Carlisle said.

"Aren't you lucky then" I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
